Lead Me to a Brighter Road
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: Magdalene Lavellan was very unsure of herself when she first 'joined up' with the Inquisition. She doubted her abilities and whether she would live up to the title they had given her. However, her interactions with the Inquisition's military leader, Raleigh Samson, and his second in command, lead her down a the trail to a brighter path. Warning: Depicts Red Lyrium Corruption
1. A Step on the Stone

Lead Me to a Brighter Road

A Dragon Age: Inquisition AU Fanfiction

Chapter One: A Step on the Stone

Her hand suddenly felt heavy as she reached for the handle of the door. Perhaps her ears had even slightly twitched. She was still nervous about this whole Inquisition business. And she was certainly still wary of the Seeker's vigilant gaze, even if she knew the woman's intentions were noble at heart. Magdalene cautiously turned the knob and waited for Cassandra to go ahead of her. Her eyes wandered to the light of the flickering torches lit across the Haven chantry, illuminating the stone and wood of the small space.

To think, not long ago she had walked down the main aisle to the entrance bound in rope, a prisoner, distrusted on many fronts. A terrible green mark appeared on her hand, a color resonant of the breach in the Fade -the realms of spirits- waiting just up the road in the Temple. It was that green mark on her hand that had saved everyone though. She was able to close the breach. Now the people who suspected her as a culprit had taken her as an ally. And today, she was to be acquainted with those that ran this new found group, the Inquisition, who sought to truly seal the breach and find whomever or whatever caused it.

Cassandra was the only person she had really become acquainted with in her time with the Inquisition so far. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had met Varric and Solas. They seemed both a more hospitable sort to be sure.

She stepped in after the Seeker, closing the door behind her. Magdalene's nose twitched, the dark-haired mage catching the scent of burning candle wax and dust. Her boots clicked on the floor as she turned around.

Three people were already waiting for them in the room. One she recognized clearly- the woman in a blue hood with chain mail and leather from before. Strands of red hair escaped from the confines of the hood she wore, framing each side of her face. What was her name again? She could have sworn she remembered the woman was called...

"You've already met before, but firstly, may I present Sister Leliana," Cassandra explained. Ah yes, Leliana! That was the name. The woman stepped forward.

"Yes, you were with Chancellor Roderick on the bridge," the elf recalled aloud. Leliana nodded.

"My position in the Inquisition requires a degree of..."

She paused, perhaps at a loss as to how to explain herself. Leliana's brow furrowed, and her blue eyes narrowed as she pondered.

Cassandra interjected without hesitation.

"She is our Spymaster."

A smirk formed on Leliana's face.

"Yes...tactfully put, Cassandra."

Spymaster...so spies, scouts, secrets. Magdalene seemed to get the gist well enough. Cassandra turned her attention to the other woman at the opposite end of the wooden table in front of them.

The first thing she noticed readily was her demeanor differed from Leliana's. She seemed more welcoming, more open, easier to trust. But she also had a regal air about her. The fine gold and blue cloth of her puffy dress certainly added to that impression. Not to mention the tightly woven braids in her hair. She seemed quite...aristocratic.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet," Cassandra introduced her, "She is our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The woman called Josephine bowed slightly, her writing board barely moving an inch.

"Andaran atish'an," she greeted Magdalene.

The elf almost took a step back. That was the first time she had heard the language of her people in days, not since those that came with her at the Conclave...

She shook off her train of thought. It was not good to dwell on her loss right now.

"You speak elven?"

"You just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid," the diplomat replied regretfully.

The final person to be introduced stepped forward, having waited very quietly between the two women to be introduced. Magdalene's eyes fell to him. He was an older looking man, dressed in well crafted steel plate and leather strapping and bands of black cloth. What was distinct though, was the long black cloak he wore over his armor, lined around the neck with gray and white fur.

She recognized that armor. She had seen him fighting demons near one of the rifts on her way up the mountain with the others to seal the breach. But his face had been covered by a helm fashioned to look like the head of a wolf.

"And this is the leader of the Inquisition's military forces," Cassandra explained.

"I'm quite capable of introducing myself, Seeker Pentaghast," he interjected.

"Commander Samson," she stubbornly continued, her tone changing to have an almost threatening sharpness to it.

The man turned his attention back to Magdalene and his expression subdued somewhat to a more solemn one.

"I see you survived our assault on the breach. Well done," he commended her, "We lost enough people during the ordeal."

Magdalene nodded. His voice seemed every bit as gravely as during the fight on the battlefield, albeit perhaps lacking some of the volume and bite from before. As his gaze turned back to Cassandra, something caught her eye. On his gauntlets, she saw the shape of a sword engulfed in flame. Couldn't be...was this man a Templar?

She felt a lump beginning to form in her throat at the thought. Her Keeper had always warned her to be wary of Templars, especially being the first of her clan. Well, former first of her clan, if she stayed with the Inquisition long enough.

"I mentioned that you mark needs more power to close the breach for good," Cassandra's words called her back to the matter at hand. Although her gaze never wandered far from having view of the Commander, now cautious of his possible background.

"If we need power poured into the mark, then we'll need to approach the rebel mages for help," Leliana replied.

Ah yes, the rebel mages. The Circle of Magi the humans maintained had fallen apart. And now most of the former mages of the circle had turned to the wilderness, fighting against Templars to keep their new found freedom. And the Templars, having felt the Chantry a too lenient hand on the mages, left to seek their own way. Or, that's what she had heard and seen in her travels, Magdalene recalled.

Samson shook his head.

"That would be the logical conclusion, wouldn't it? It could be dangerous trying to make an alliance with them though. It might be a safer bet to go the Templars for help," he retorted.

"We need power, Commander, enough magic poured into that mark-"

Samson cut in before Cassandra could finish her comment.

"A number of things could happen, Seeker, not the least of which might be bringing us all to the Maker's side earlier than intended. With the Templars, we could weaken the magic around the Breach, making it so..."

"Pure speculation," Leliana deflected.

"I once called myself a Templar and was among their ranks. I would think I have a good idea of what they can do, Sister Leliana," his voice lowered as his gaze turned down to the map on the table.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet," Josephine finally spoke, breaking up the argument.

"The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- and you, specifically."

Magdalene's gaze turned down as she tried to conceal a frown.

"They still think I'm guilty."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer," the ambassador elaborated, "Some are calling you -a Dalish elf- the 'Herald of Andraste', that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

Magdalene paused, confounded by what was said. Why did they start doing that? Calling her...Especially considering she came from a people who had specifically rejected the Andrastian faith in preference to the gods of their ancestors.

"Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

"There was was a women seen in the rift when we first found you at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Many believe that it was Andraste, and that your ability to seal rifts is a sign that you are an agent of perhaps her or the Maker himself," Cassandra answered.

Samson smirked, shaking his head.

"People are always quick to look for and rally around some sort of savior in times of need. Still, a herald of the bride of the Maker herself? That's a pretty impressive title if I've ever heard one."

He met Magdalene's gaze.

"Don't know what you would think of it though. You're the one saddled with it, after all."

Magdalene sighed.

"I find it a bit unsettling, to be honest."

"I don't blame you, all things considered."

"It's true what Samson said," Leliana admitted, "Many people are searching for a sign of hope. To some, you are that sign."

"...And to others, a symbol of everything that has gone wrong," Josephine added.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we have a lot of options if neither the mages or Templars want to help, and we don't have much support elsewhere, either, from the sounds of it."

"It would appear that way," Leliana replied to Magdalene's observation. The elf approached the table, her eyes starting to wander to the map.

"Actually, there is something that can be done. Specifically, something you can do," she continued to address her, "A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved better than I. Her help could prove invaluable."

Magdalene raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the Chantry had denounced us? Why would someone like that help a declared heretic?"

"I've been told she is a reasonable sort," said Leliana, "Perhaps she does not agree with her sisters? In any case, she is tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

Samson nodded.

"Well, it seems you have a course, then, don't you? When you head into the Hinterlands, the Inquisition could use a hand in spreading its influence. The more people we have on our side, the easier it will be to carry out our mission and bring stability after everything that's happened."

"Also, we need agents to extend that influence beyond this valley," Josephine added, "And considering the position you now hold, you are better suited than anyone to recruit them."

Magdalene nodded. Well then, she certainly was hitting the ground running, wasn't she?

"In the meantime, let's think of other options," Cassandra suggested, "I won't leave this all to the Herald."

Well, that was a bit reassuring perhaps. But even with other options being considered, a lot was dependent on her, especially with Magdalene's ability to close the rifts. But could she also really sway others to the cause of the Inquisition as well? Even if many people considered her a Herald of Andraste- old prejudices die hard. She was a Dalish elf and a mage on top of that. That might be hard for some people to look past or not give a second thought to. And that was just ordinary people, not just major players like the Chantry.

The meeting went on a bit longer. Leliana discussed dispatching scouts to keep watch over the area until Magdalene arrived to meet with Mother Giselle. Some other matters the Inquisition was interested in came to light. The council meeting was eventually brought to a close though, and by the end of it, Magdalene was rather glad for it. It wasn't as though she didn't want to help though. But, the question looming- was she really fit for the burden placed upon her?

The group dispersed from the room, but not before Magdalene caught eye of Samson again. He was the last to leave, the tail of his cloak trailing behind him.

"Commander?," she asked hesitantly, a familiar thought poking at the back of her mind as he past.

"Yes, Herald?"

"Back in the meeting...you said you used to be a Templar?," she questioned.

"That's right," he answered quickly, "Were you meaning to ask about it?"

He tucked back a strand from his receding dark brown hair.

"I was just...wondering...if...because of your history as a Templar...if there would be a problem...what I mean to say is..."

The elf was at a loss for words. She was more concerned about whether the two of them would have problems working together. Especially considering there was Templar history with the Dalish- especially Dalish apprentices.

"You and none of the mages here have anything to fear from me, if that's what you're wondering," his tone soured after a period of silence between them had passed. His return to a more negative register in his voice put Magdalene on guard. Then again, that was an answer to the question she had been hesitating to ask, more or less.

"I was once a Templar, as I said. I'm not one of them anymore. Even if I was, there's no point in causing trouble with you or any other mage in the Inquisition. Not that I'd be stupid enough to even want to," he elaborated.

Samson shuffled towards the door. Magdalene wanted to say something but wasn't sure what.

"I need to go see how the men are doing with their training. I suggest you start preparing for your journey into the Hinterlands."

His parting words were a bit more biting. It seems she had hit a sore spot of some sort. Perhaps it was bad to make assumptions. But could he really blame her, given the current state of events? Actually, perhaps he could. Even if there were mages and former Templars who had dedicated themselves to the Inquisition, there's no doubt the conflict raging just outside of Haven would affect them. It probably affected them long before they came here.

….

Magdalene eventually had gotten everything she had needed to set out for her journey into the Hinterlands. The clothes she fit into were a bit dense compared to garments of Dalish make, and the colors perhaps seemed a bit duller than she was used to. But they were certainly better than she had expected. Sturdy, well-tanned leather and tightly woven cloth was certainly what was needed for the job.

She tugged at her sleeve for a moment. The elf was satisfied with her examination, ready to make her last run-through to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Magdalene turned her gaze, scanning the buildings around Haven, recalling if she had stopped at the various crafters to pick up needed supplies.

And in the midst of this, her eyes happened upon a group of the Inquisition's soldiers, beating sword against shield in their training and practice. Samson was as expected, at the forefront of the group. He was shouting instructions, corrections, and other various comments. His voice seemed a little on the hoarse side whenever he raised it, or so she noticed in the short time that had past since their initial meeting.

It was funny, she thought. In a lot of ways he seemed to match the image of Templars that the Keeper of her clan had taught her from a young age. He could be on the gruff and pushy side, and perhaps even a tad pessimistic. But then again, these were perhaps only initial impressions. After the retort he had given her earlier if anything was nothing but a warning to caution her against making assumptions.

So far he had kept to his word though. He hadn't given her or any other mage in the Inquisition trouble. Not yet, anyway.

And yet he wasn't exactly the most approachable of the Inquisition's three specialists, either.

"Excuse me," an Inquisition messenger moved past her, approaching the Commander with a report of some type. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she followed them until she was within hearing range of the messenger as he caught Samson's attention.

"Commander, I have a copy of both Captain Rhylen and Captain Cullen's reports," the messenger addressed him. Samson turned around.

"Oh? Right, let's have a look then," Samson replied quickly, taking the parchments from the messenger. He read them over, asking a few questions of the messenger before bidding him on his way. It was discussion of troop training, supplies, and also talk of the activity of the rebel mages and Templars.

It was a moment before Magdalene realized his eyes had left the page.

"Lavellan? Was there something you needed from me?"

Magdalene paused. He often used either Herald or her clan's name (which she used as a surname) to address her, though the adopted surname he used less often so far. So it got her attention when he did make use of it.

"No, no, I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt," She responded hastily. The elf took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I overheard your having someone tracking the activity of the Templars and the mages?"

He shook his head.

"Ah, eavesdropping I see," he smirked, "Yes. I know our Spymaster is keen on these things and is watching everyone more closely than for some people's comfort. But waiting in the shadows will only get you so far. And right now Lady Montilyet's diplomats will be more effective elsewhere."

Magdalene nodded.

"I see. I know Josephine can 't arrange diplomacy with the mages or the Templars at the moment, but what can a soldier do that a Scout wouldn't be able to? Scouts and spies can gather information in a variety of ways, as I understand it."

The Commander motioned to the mage, and the two of them began to walk slowly, following a circular path around the practicing recruits, a trail of up-heaved snow forming behind them.

"Scouts and spies are mainly not supposed to be seen, or, if they are, it's under some sort of guise of one thing or another. A soldier is an honest face and can fight in the open when called for it. But, in a lot of cases, there are soldiers who do more than fighting," Samson explained. He pushed back a loose strand of his hair that happened to fall towards his wrinkled face. The Commander did this quite a bit, she had noticed.

"Soldiers also protect others, and they can ready assistance to others in need. And grateful souls can provide a wealth of information and resources. For the right individuals, having a face that they can see, can identify with and feel trusting towards will put them at ease."

Samson sighed.

"And a lot of people forget that. But it's especially important that the Inquisition extend a hand as we try to expand our influence. Otherwise it'll just seem like we're pushing people out of the way on our way to catch whatever wild thing we're chasing. And folks don't take very kindly to that."

Magdalene raised an eyebrow, feeling a sense of inquisitiveness getting the better of her.

"You're speaking from experience?"

"You could say that yes," he answered sharply, his face tensing. It seemed as though this was another touchy subject. Perhaps it was best to back away to something else?

"How is it that your joined the Inquisition, Commander?," she asked, falling to what Magdalene might consider an easier topic of conversation. Samson's facial expression relaxed and he turned back to the soldiers.

"I was helping a fellow Templar rally what was left of our order back in Kirkwall, in the Free Marches. Was trying to keep some stability after all went to shit down there," he recalled solemnly, "Seeker Pentaghast approached both of us and invited us to join her. Thought we could be of help to her cause. In the end, one of us was to take the mantle of Commander. And my fellow Templar...recommended that I step into the role. I was not of the same mind, but the Seeker agreed with him. And I'm not one to argue. I'll do the job, and I'll do my damn best. The men and women under the command of the Inquisition deserve no less."

"Did you not want the position?"

Samson paused. For the first time since she had talked to him, he seemed hesitant.

"That was not the concern," he said, finally settling on an answer.

The two of them had made a lap around the trainer soldiers as the two of them continued to converse.

"There is always a burden that comes with Command, Herald," he added, "With any position of leadership. Yours included."

Magdalene grimaced, thinking back to this title she had bestowed upon her. The Herald of Andraste, she thought. It certainly did seem like it would be as much of a burden as it would be a tool with which she could exorcize power.

"That's all I want to say about myself in the matter," he insisted, "However, might I give you some advice?"

The elf blinked.

"I would certainly accept any advice you might offer. I honestly could use it."

"You're doing alright so far, but keep in mind that what you are now is a responsibility. Many leaders ignore that," he said.

Magdalene gulped.

"I will certainly try."

Samson nodded.

"I suppose that will have to do. But, as Commander of the Inquisition's forces, I would suggest you to do more than try. Trying is admirable, but actually doing will take you the farthest."

Before Magdalene could respond, a few of the soldiers approached him, vying for his attention.

"I need to get back to my duties. And I believe that you need to gather your group. You need to get to Mother Giselle as soon as you can."

As the Commander stepped away to give his full attention to the soldiers, the mage clenched her fist.

"Right."

Could she do more than try though? At being a leader? But, what if she failed? That thought frightened her especially, as in her mind failure was something that was quite possible in the current state of affairs. That was quite the expectation the Commander had presented to her. It was very daunting, to say the least.

And yet, regarding the Commander himself, she felt, surprisingly more at ease after that conversation. He had his own concerns from the way he spoke, though he deigned not to examine them too deeply in the open. That was understandable, she supposed. Then again, maybe she might have been prodding him more than she should have, she reasoned.

She still was a bit wary to be certain, it was a rather gut reaction knowing what he used to be, what he belonged to before. But, if they were going to work together, there needed to be some level of trust. And trust certainly isn't earned by avoidance.

…

Past injustices can make building alliances a difficult prospect. The Chantry denounced the Inquisition, the mages and the Templars were fighting one another, and people were in fear of the breach still whirling in the sky. All of these things were felt strongly by the people in Haven, both citizens and Inquisition alike. It surprised nobody that tensions would boil over at a point about one of these things.

Magdalene's excursion into the Hinterlands had born fruit- more so than the main objective, to her surprise. Along the way her group had come across the people of Redcliffe and the surrounding areas, displaced by the fighting. Many were hurting for food, for medicine, for protection. Even some members of the Inquisition needed a helping hand. Magdalene and the few who traveled with her had managed to do these people some kindness, some justice. And they were indeed successful at finding Mother Giselle. She agreed to return to Haven with them after making arrangements with those she cared for at the Crossroads in the Hinterlands. She had even pointed the Inquisition to a new possibility: the gathering of the remaining Chantry clerics in Val Royeaux, to the west in Orlais. Going there may address the huge problem of the Chantry's current opposition to the Inquisition, which was sorely needed if the Inquisition was to get anywhere with closing the breach.

Magdalene was thankful to be back in Haven, almost feeling comforted by the steady descent of snow around the village as she passed through the front gate. She missed her clan back in the Free Marches, wherever they went was home to her. Haven wasn't really a home, but it certainly was a place to rest and organize for the next thing.

She would be doing any of those things at the moment though, from the sounds of shouts and curses that assaulted her ears from up the road. Several voices created a cacophony, and demanded the attention of any who listened. It was nearly impossible to distinguish anything.

Creators, what was all the ruckus? Had a brawl broken out between the men? Or was something worse going on? Magdalene rushed up the road, kicking snow and dust as she went. The mage sprinted as fast as she could towards the source of the noise, leading her to a gathering of people just outside the Haven Chantry.

There was indeed a fight going on. To one side, people with robes and staves verbally clashed with the other side, clad in armor and wielding swords and shields. It seemed the tension of the Mage/Templar war had seeped its way into the very ranks of the Inquisition, and an internal conflict had arisen. It was mostly words and threatening gestures being tossed at this point, none seemed to have engaged one another physically already. She finally could make out some of what was being said. The main argument circled around the death of the late Divine Justinia and the breach. Each side was blaming the other for these things, as well as a few other heavy events that had occurred within recent time.

This was bad, she thought. If members of the Inquisition had come to fighting amongst themselves, how were they going to persuade anyone- let alone the Chantry, the rebel mages or Templars, to aid them in their cause or see them as a just force.

At that moment, she felt someone brush past her, and she heard a voice softly apologize.

"Excuse me, Lady Herald."

The elf looked up to see a man clad in a rather elaborate set of armor walking towards the fighting. Surprisingly, his armor highly resembled Commander Samson's in design. Though, the outer cloth layer was a burgundy and gold-trimmed vestment of sorts rather than a cloak, with very dense fur draping the shoulders.

She hadn't seen him before, but from the look of that armor, she wondered if he was someone rather high up in the Inquisition.

"That is enough!," the man held back one of the warriors who was about to draw his sword in anger at the words one of the mages had lashed out with.

"But Knight-Captain," the warrior objected, "He-"

"That is NO LONGER my title," the man rebuked him, "We are NOT TEMPLARS. We are all part of the Inquistion."

"And what does that mean, exactly, Captain?," an objecting voice came from the crowd. Striding up to this 'Captain' was a man clad in red and white robes indicating his affiliation with the Chantry. Magdalene recognized the middle-aged man as none other than Chancellor Roderick. He was there when Magdalene had stabilized the breach, decrying her and the Inquistion from the start. And now he was here for more trouble, she thought. Joy of joys.

"Chancellor Roderick? I see he can't leave well alone," Also emerging from the crowd was Samson, striding to the Captain's side.

"Apparently not," the Captain replied.

"Ah, Commander Samson! Good that you are here. Tell me something," the Chancellor spoke with an accusatory sting, "I'm curious as to how your Inquisition and your 'Herald' will restore order as you have promised."

Samson and the Captain exchanged annoyed glances with one another.

"Of course, as if you had anything else you wanted to discuss," Samson nearly spat his words. The Captain turned to the mages and the soldiers.

"All right, back to your duties, all of you."

As soon as the crowd dispersed, Samson nearly marched his way to the Chancellor, his boots digging into the earth.

"Now listen here, Chancellor Roderick," he hissed, "This isn't MY inquisition. She's NOT MY Herald. You bloody well listen, you. This Inquisition is a chance for other people to do what the Chantry had failed to do. What the Chantry IS failing to do."

"I beg your pardon, but is this how you address all Chantry officials Commander?"

The inflammatory statement really hit Samson. From what Magdalene could tell, Samson was almost gritting his teeth.

"No, but I don't take kindly to anyone who throws around accusations and starts fights unless they know what they are bloody well talking about."

The two were nearly standing toe to toe.

"Commander, we just broke up a fight. We don't need you starting another one," the Captain urged him to stand down. Samson relaxed, sighing tiredly.

"You're right. It would set a bad example after what just happened. And it's more trouble than it's worth, anyhow."

The Captain shook his head.

"Mages and Templars are already at war, and now they are blaming each other for the Divine's death, as you saw."

"Which is why they need a _proper_ authority to guide them back," Chancellor Roderick interjected.

"Who, you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

Samson smirked at the Captain's cutting remark.

"The rebel Inquisition and its so-called 'Herald of Andraste?' I think not," the Chancellor responded in kind.

Magdalene became incensed herself at this point, feeling compelled to step in.

"Why can't we work together? Neither one of us is the enemy, the thing we need to focus on is the breach," she insisted. The Chancellor folded his arms.

"Ah, and the 'Herald' herself joins us as well," he frowned, "The Inquisition was formed without Chantry sanction. And there are no answers as to what caused the breach in the first place. And you claim you don't remember what happened or how you got that mark. I'm still not entirely convinced you didn't play a part in causing the breach in the first place!"

Magdalene shook her head.

"Centuries of tradition will guide us, as it always has," Roderick continued on his earlier train of thought, "We are not the upstarts, turning over every apple cart with such zeal."

The conversation continued. Neither Samson nor this Cullen really thought the Chancellor had any bite to him, which is why he had stayed with the Inquistion as long as he had. And, if he was anything to go by, this may very well be what Magdalene could expect on her trip to the Orlesian capitol. The Mage and Templar war was already quite widespread, as many knew, and with the death of the Divine, hostility was renewed between the two sides. Many would leave the affair of what happened to the new Divine. And yet there was certain reason to distrust having to wait for that, despite any good intentions.

"If I am to go to Val Royeaux, I hope I can find solutions, and perhaps people in the Chantry willing to listen to reason and act rather than wait around and argue about 'tradition' until whoever made the breach is at our doorstep with a vengeance."

"You are so ready to mock the traditions of the Chantry, and what of your people? Would you reject their traditions so easily?"

Magdalene clenched her teeth at the Chancellor's question.

"Preserving knowledge and passing down tradition is important. But if it prevents people from preventing problems from being solved or is causing harm, than obviously something needs to change. I make no exception for the Dalish," she retorted, "If-"

She narrowed her gaze.

"Are you done Chancellor?," Samson intervened before Magdalene could finish.

"I see I can only get so far with you people. I'm sure I will have cause to return, but for now I should return to my other obligations."

As the Chancellor turned his back, Magdalene could see Samson rolling his eyes, watching the Chantry official walk away until his vanished into the walkways below.

"I would almost say he's more trouble than he's worth," he spat.

"I just wish her weren't so argumentative and more open to trusting us," Magdalene sighed, "I know not all of his reasons are well...unreasonable...but still..."

"He's been very crass to others, but not to worry, as I said he's rather toothless at the moment," the Captain responded.

Magdalene nodded.

"In that case, it would be best to discuss other matters," she responded, eager to remove the thought of the Chancellor from her attention.

The Captain put his hand back, his fingers passing wisps of his well-combed blonde hair, to rub the back of his neck. Samson stepped in.

"In that case, I suppose an introduction between you two might be in order, since I don't believe the two of you have met yet."

Magdalene blinked. Of course!

"No, we haven't," the Captain confirmed, a disarming smile forming on his face, "Although I've heard much about you, Lady Herald. You did well in stabilizing the breach and with your work in the Hinterlands."

"I...thank you," Magdalene blushed lightly, "I assure you though, I'm simply doing what I can do help."

Samson shook his head.

"Mistress Lavellan, this is Captain Cullen. He is officially my second in command, though he often spends his time out in the field gathering information and recruiting some to the cause."

"Good to make your acquaintance Cullen," Magdalene bowed her head politely.

"And you already know who she is," Samson smirked.

"True, still, as a formality, it's good to finally meet you, Lavellan," Cullen bowed in kind.

"It's quite the task to earn the trust of others as we're trying to do. How do you feel about this meeting with the clerics in Val Royeaux?"

Magdalene looked around.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not confident. If Roderick is anything to go by, I'm not sure what we'll accomplish."

"None of us know if we'll be able to get the Chantry and its supporters to see you and the Inquisition as not the blasphemers they make us out to be," Cullen noted solemnly, "You are already the face of the Inquisition, you might not see it, but what you have to say will carry weight."

Magdalene appreciated the confidence this person put in her. But, even if her words were supposed to carry weight, would they even listen? Was she really the right person to convince them? Whether she was right, though, she would need to be the one to do it, she supposed.

"It's certainly better to believe we'll accomplish something," Samson remarked, "If you believe you'll fail, you might as already be doomed."

Another statement from Samson that sounded like it came from experience, with the authoritative sternness he put into it.

They had to succeed. They needed help. The breach needed to be sealed, and the mystery around its creation needed to be uncovered.

…


	2. A Fork in the Road

Chapter 2: A Fork in the Road

...

Each time Magdalene returned to Haven, it lived more up to its name. And yet, there would be no rest for her worries. No, she would be unable to put them down for a long time, she suspected. And now, there were new worries that needed to be addressed.

She was more than eager to meet with the Inquisition's specialists, and Seeker Pentaghast was more than willing to get everyone together as soon as they were able. In the same back room in the Chantry, the meeting convened under the flicking of candles, all eyes on the Herald as she and the Seeker recounted her trials in Val Royeaux.

Things had not gone quite as expected. Things were not so civil when Magdalene and her group attempted to make contact with the clerics. And the Templars suddenly made an appearance. They were lead by the former leader of the Seekers, no less, Lord Seeker Lucius. He had spun insult and torment at both the Chantry and the Inquistion, and reminded Magdalene and Cassandra especially that the Templars would not speak to them of alliances in any manner, although he made it seemed as though this position were a more permanent one. And this was despite either one of them trying to be persuasive about the matter.

As nervous as the Templars made her, Magdalene was no fool. Having them as allies would be a great help to the Inquistion. And their history with the Inquistion of old only made that stronger. Still, in regards to persuading the Templars of anything, it seemed as though it was a catastrophic failure. All the Templars remaining in Val Royeaux had left, leaving the city and the Chantry with none to defend it. That was something to be correct, certainly. They all agreed.

The venture overall was not a failure, however. During the trip to Val Royeaux, two major leader were recruited to the Inquisition's cause. A member of an underground group known as the Friends of Red Jenny has approached the Inquisition, offering her arrows. She was an elf by the name of Sera. Although she seemed a bit strange in her speech to the Herald and her group, she was more than willing to have her aid. Especially with her connections to a group with ties to the common folk and servants under the employ of nobles. In addition, Madame Vivienne, a First Enchanter of the now defunct Circle of Magi, had come forward to join the Inquisition as well. Magdalene had little experience with Circle mages, although Vivienne didn't seem quite what she would have pictured. Time would tell whether they would work well together however.

The most interesting occurrence however, was upon leaving the city.

"We were approached by another. She introduced herself as former Grand Enchanter Fiona, and she told us the rebel mages may be interested in discussing a possible alliance with the Inquisition if we met with them in Redcliffe," Magdalene explained.

"She claimed that after having gone to Val Royeaux to see the talks for herself, her position on an alliance with the Inquisition had changed. Of course, she also took ample opportunity to accuse the Templars of being involved with the breach," Cassandra elaborated, although she did not hide her suspicion's towards the Grand Enchanter's invitation.

"Expected, considering the fighting between the two groups," Leliana commented.

"What is important though is that is seems at least one of the two groups is willing to speak of an alliance with the Inquisition, is it not?," Josephine asked.

"Perhaps," said Cassandra, "But are the rebel mages truly who we should pursue?"

"I understand your caution, Seeker Pentaghast," Samson replied, "But you were there. If the Lord Seeker has the Templars shut their doors to us, it will take a lot of effort to get them to change their mind. I have my own reservations about it, but there is an opportunity before us."

"It can't hurt to at least speak with them," Magdalene offered. She turned to both Cassandra and Samson.

"I know you both would favor the Templars over the mages. But if the mages are willing to talk to us and the Templars currently are not..."

"As I said, there's an opportunity here," Samson interrupted, "Plus, I have someone stationed near Redcliffe. We can send a message and have him meet us for the talk as another person on hand should things go south. I have a feeling he'd be rather qualified for this."

Magdalene's ears twitched.

As valuable as she knew the Templars could be, it would indeed seem as though the mages were the easier option to pursue, at least at the moment. Plus, she admitted at least to herself, she felt somewhat more at ease at the thought of speaking with them. Cassandra and Samson knew more of what to expect from the Templars, considering their history. And yet with her history, it was the opposite. And with the mages, at least, she had some amount of sympathy. They had been in Circles their whole lives, and from what she had heard, it wasn't pretty. For many, they had all the reason in the world to demand better.

"If you believe it is at least worth investigating, I have no objections, it is currently our best option," Cassandra said.

"Are you sure?," asked the elf, "We can still pursue the Templars if you both really want to."

"True, but keep this in mind Herald," Samson responded, "We have a breach to seal. Either side is capable of helping us in one form or another. And it is not as though we hold a majority vote."

That was true. Leliana had voiced that she was still in favor of approaching the mages. Josephine had kept neutral on the matter, being in favor of pursuing whatever option was available.

"Well, I said what I felt. Let's at least speak to them," Magdalene said. Everyone nodded. Arrangements were made to send messages, move people, and get supplies ready. Samson and Leliana briefed Magdalene on what information the Inquisition had gathered on the situation in Redcliffe so far before the meeting was ended.

A fork in the road was reached, and with a few simple words, a path had been chosen.

Magdalene departed from the room, finding herself coming to be sitting on a ledge, a few yards away from the training soldiers. She watched them, her mind recounting the decision, going over everything she had heard. Honestly, even though she was more comfortable with the mages, she wondered if it would really be easier for her to make an alliance with them. It helped she was a mage herself. But she was Dalish, an apostate. These mages had lived in Circles. Would they judge this against her? She had a better chance than with the Templars in her eyes, but even then a shadow of doubt seemed to loom over her.

"I don't hold it against you for wanting to pursue the rebel mages."

Samson's low voice came from behind her, the sound of his boots clunking as he came down the stairs following his words.

"Samson? I'm sorry I didn't see you."

There was a pause.

"Was there something you needed?," she asked.

"No I was just passing by," he replied curtly.

"I see..."

Magdalene thought for a moment.

"You said you had your reservations about them, though. I am a little curious about that."

Samson shook his head.

"I didn't start out suspicious of mages, despite my position as a Templar."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But that changed?"

"I worked in Kirkwall. If you had seen half of the things I have there...perhaps it isn't fair to assume what you would think. But I saw some of the mages go to extremes I thought were just rumor and gossip. Many who did it in the name or survival or freedom, or so that's what they told themselves."

"Not all mages are like that though," Magdalene replied, "Did you at least meet some who weren't like that?"

A frown appeared on his face.

"I did," he averted his gaze, "There were certainly mages who meant well and did no harm. But many were swept up in the madness of the few, schemes of others, despite it all."

"What of the Champion? She was was mage. An apostate no less," Magdalene perked up, remembering something she heard now they were on the subject of Kirkwall.

"Ah yes, Serah Esther Hawke. The woman couldn't master social grace if her life depended on it. But when push came to shove, she looked out for others. She even worked with the Templars until they started going bad too. And she did a hell of a lot for Kirkwall as a whole, when the Chantry and the nobles wouldn't do a damned thing," he answered.

He looked back to the elf.

"So yes, I did know mages who didn't walk that path. And Maker knows I met plenty of bad Templars," he continued, "I'd be the first to tell you how wrong things have gotten with them. And how the Chantry did nothing to make their lot better."

"You and Cullen did though."

He laughed softly.

"Cullen did most of it. If not for him, for Hawke, I might very well have not been involved at all. We certainly tried though."

"It sounds like you have seen the worst of both sides though."

"That's putting it rather mildly, Herald."

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't know how this will go. I feel we have a chance with the rebel mages being that they are willing to talk at all. It might help that I'm a mage as well. But I never lived in a Circle. In truth, what I know about them is all second hand."

"That's right, you were trained in your clan, weren't you?"

"Yes, generally each Keeper of a Dalish clan teaches an apprentice or two and others will go to clans who are hurting for magical talent."

She paused.

"There are no Templars though. It is the job of the clan as a whole to keep an eye out and act should something go amiss."

"Some would wonder how that works in practice," Samson noted, "There was a clan that camped near Sundermount in the Free Marches. One of their own was among Hawke's friends. But I know nothing of them, to be honest...beyond whispers."

"I haven't heard of a Keeper or apprentice succumbing to possession in these parts...but it can happen."

Samson smirked.

"It seems Templars or not, whether you put mages in a tower, there's always the risk of something like that."

"And everyone's got an opinion on how best to handle things. Some being more violent about it than others."

A laugh escaped Samson.

"That's for damned sure."

"Anyways, my original point was that I wonder about how things will go, I suppose."

Samson folded his arms.

"It was the path you chose, we can only hope there's a light at the end," he shrugged, "And you're the one that'll need to convince them. I certainly doubt they'd listen to me of all people."

"Are you so certain of that?"

He turned his gaze away.

"Even if they did..."

He shook his head.

"Bloody hell, I'd rather not spend my time speculating on it. I'm not the one whose actually going to negotiate after all. As I just said..."

He started walking away.

"Now, you best prepare. I need to make sure the soldiers are at their best."

Magdalene nodded.

"Alright. I'll do my best, and hope for it. But Commander?"

"Yes, Herald?"

"I ask you do the same."

…

Redcliffe was not quite what the Herald and her compatriots were expecting. People had been behaving strangely. But if what she had seen on her arrival was any indicator, the Dalish mage didn't know the half of what was going on in that village. Or rather, the place had become.

She had brought First Enchanter Vivenne with her, along with Varric and Cassandra. The Seeker might not have been the best of choices, but she was familiar with the situation better than most, and had the ability to combat magic should things go amiss. And Vivienne was once a mage of the Circle, even if she was not apart of the rebels, she might bring some strength to the Inquisition's side during the negotiations. If you could have called them that.

Magdalene and her group had met with Grand Enchanter Fiona, still the same woman they had met in the Orlesian capitol. Only she claimed that she had never even been to the place. To make matters worse, in the mages desperation for protection from the Templars, they had turned to help elsewhere. A very bad source, if anyone in Magdalene's group was to be the judge.

The rebels had come under the wing of a Tevinter magister by the name of Alexius, and he was who the group primarily spoke to. Tevinter was trusted by few in the south of Thedas, particularly because of its ties to the old history of magic and its intimate lore with the blight. He seemed willing to speak with the Inquisition, but it was rather evident there was more going on than he was letting on. Why didn't Fiona remember meeting the Inquisition? Was the event in Val Royeaux a trick of some sort? And how had the mages been pushed to ally with Tevinter in so short a time?

The "negotiations" had been ended abruptly when the magister's son, Felix, had taken ill. And now the group stood outside the tavern where they had met, a mysterious note in hand that had been past to them out of sight. All that it said was to go to the Chantry, and that the group was in danger.

All of this time, Magdalene had also noted that Samson's man hadn't shown up to the negotiations. She said nothing at the time, but it had her worried. Had something happened to him before their arrival?

Perhaps the road to shed light on the situation began in the Chantry. For now, it was all they had to go on.

Magdalene stored the message away in the pouch of her jacket before she and her followers took the road to Redcliffe's Chantry. Their approach was initially a cautious one. However, this changed as they grew closer. The sounds of whispers and the swirling wind began to fill Magdalene's ears. She could feel a tingle from the mark on her hand, growing in intensity. These were things she had come to associate with there being a fade rift near by.

"Everyone keep on your guard," she said, suddenly rushing for the door, made anxious by that familiar feeling of a nearby rift.

"Herald! Do not rush in blindly! We don't know what to expect," Cassandra warned her.

However, by the time the words registered the mage had already grabbed the door and was part way to throwing it open. The rasping voice of demons could be heard from inside as a green light filtered out from within.

"It wasn't just nerves..."

She pulled out her staff.

"There's a Fade rift here! We need to seal it."

"Practically put! Now if you could put those words into practice we'd appreciate it!"

She heard a voice come from behind the door. The mage and her associates picked up the pace, running inside as the door slammed behind them. Just a few feet from the altar, the Fade rift hovered above head level, several dark shades appearing from its depths. However, there weren't just demons that met them in the room.

One of the monsters was struck down by a mage in white robes, dashing in from the right. His hand crackled with electricity sending a shock-wave through the creatures body until it dispersed.

"Well then, it seems the rest of your Inquisition has arrived, Captain," he replied rather smugly, sending another spark towards a demon approaching Magdalene.

"The rest?"

Another came barreling in from straight ahead, crushed against a wall by a large shield before meeting its end at the point of a longsword. The demon's body melted away into the light of the rift, causing it to flicker.

"Captain Cullen!"

The Seeker was the first to see the man at the end of that blade, although Magdalene recognized him as well once she laid eyes on him. With his armor and garments distinct from most in the Inquisition, he would certainly be hard to miss, she thought. She hurled a ball of fire towards a demon coming at him. It seemed to move lighting fast, the demons burning up in practically less than a second. And those remaining seemed to be rather faster than the usual lot the group dealt with.

"Look out!"

Magdalene ducked as one of Vivenne's spells flew past her, freezing another demon in place. Varric released bolts upon it before Cassandra gave it a thrashing, smashing the creature to bits. Just as that demon dissolved into the rift, several pools of light began to form on the ground.

"Looks like there's more to join the party! Just what we wanted," Varric said sarcastically as he reloaded his crossbow. Cassandra kept her shield up while Vivienne summoned a barrier of magical energy to envelope the group.

Cullen and the mage in white became back to back with Magdalene, the three of them the closest to the core of the rift. As soon as the demons materialized, a barrage of fire and lightning cascaded from their staffs, almost twirling around Cullen's sword as it found its way into the belly of one of the shades. At that moment it almost seemed if time had slowed down. Everything seemed slower...was it just a distortion of perception created in the heat of the moment?

One by one, the others cut down the demons by sword and spell and bolt. Eventually, the core of the rift puffed out, becoming a ball of white light with the lining of green so familiar.

"Quickly Herald," Cassandra called, "Seal the rift!"

Magdalene reached out her hand, a beam of light flowing out and connecting with the light from the rift. She felt a sharp pull, and she resisted with all of her strength. The rift shook and in a giant burst of light, the rift vanished, allowing the mage to withdraw her hand. She rubbed her eyes, somewhat stunned by the sudden brightness.

"Is everyone alright?"

Varric's question permeated throughout the now suddenly quiet Chantry.

"I think so," Magdalene replied as she looked around. Nobody seemed to have major injuries that could be seen.

As she was looking around, the man in white approached her.

"Fascinating! How does that work exactly?"

She paused for a moment before she realized that he was referring to the mark on her hand.

"You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes."

Upon closer inspection, the man in white had a rather dark complexion, with short dark hair and a mustache. And he was indeed a mage, that much she had gathered from him hurling electricity during the fight. And Cullen was with him. But...that was about it.

"Who...are you?"

"Ah," he replied, "I guess I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

So he's from Tevinter, she thought.

"Let one Tevinter in and suddenly they are scurrying out of the wall like roaches," a snide remark from Vivenne could be heard from behind. However, the man who introduced himself as Dorian picked up on it, and was quick to make a response.

"Now, now, I am ever so much more handsome than a cockroach."

Magdalene handed him the note.

"Were you the one who was supposed to meet us here?"

"That's right, I am. And I have information regarding what you are just now bearing witness to," he replied.

"I was originally supposed to meet with you, Lavellan. But, I ran into Dorian on the way and he claimed he could help us with the situation. I fear things might be much more dire than you think," Cullen explained himself. Dorian then picked up where he left off.

"You see, Magister Alexius was once my mentor. So, my assistance should prove valuable- as I am sure you can imagine," his expression turned more serious.

"Honestly, I thought I might be expecting Felix, considering he was the one who slipped me the note," she replied.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He was suppose to give you the note and then meet us after ditching his father."

Magdalene nodded.

"His father couldn't jump to his side fast enough. I get the feeling there might be something wrong with him."

"Yes. He's had some lingering illness for months. Alexius is rather protective of him, being that Felix is his only child."

That made sense. However, there was another question on the elf's mind, one she had since Dorian introduced himself.

"So, are you also a magister?"

Dorian shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going to say this once. What I am is a mage from Tevinter. However, I am not a part of the magisterium. I am aware those in the south use the terms interchangeably. However, it sounds rather barbaric to those in my homeland."

"Alright, fair enough," Magdalene replied, "But, are you the one who sent the note then?"

"I am. Someone had to warn you."

Dorian's brow furrowed.

"Look, you must know there's danger. You should be able to gather that much even without the note."

He motioned his hand.

"Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you. As if by magic? Well, that's exactly right. In order to reach them before the Inquistion, Alexius distorted time itself."

"He went back in time? That sounds impossible, if not dangerous," Cullen interjected.

"Oh, it's possible. It happened, although I can say it is even more dangerous than it sounds," Dorian responded, "The rift you closed here? Did you noticed how it bent time around itself? Some things sped up- others were slowed down. It was not simply a trick of the eye. There will be more like it, and they will appear further way from Redcliffe."

He paused for a moment.

"The magic Alexius is using is experimental, very highly unstable. And I can tell you this right now- it's unraveling the world."

Magdalene had to stop herself from taking a step back. Time magic, being able to change past events? Was that even possible? Is that really what was happening?

"You're asking me to take a lot on faith," she finally said.

He frowned.

"I know what I'm talking about! I helped Alexius develop the magic. Of course, when I was his apprentice it was all theory though. Alexius could never get it to work."

"Well, apparently, it is working, to some capacity," Magdalene commented.

"What could he gain be messing around with time though? If this magic is unstable as you say it is, Dorian, it hardly seems worth the effort of subjugating the rebel mages," Cullen asked.

"I am at a loss myself, sadly," Dorian sighed.

At that moment, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The familiar, yellow-robed Felix stepped into the torchlight.

"He didn't do it for them."

"Well, it took you long enough," Dorian smirked before lowering his head, "Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card...I thought he'd be fussing over me all day," Felix replied agitatedly. He turned to Magdalene.

"My father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists who go by the name 'Venatori.' And I can tell you, whatever he's done for them, it's to get to you."

Magdalene raised her eyebrows, realization starting to wash over her.

"He's rearranging time and indenturing the mage rebellion to get to me? For these 'Venatori' I assume?"

"They're obsessed with you! But I don't know why...Perhaps because you survived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

Dorian stepped in.

"You can clothes the rifts. Perhaps there is a connection there, or...they see you as a threat?"

Felix's eyes widened.

"If the Venatori are responsible for the rifts and the breach in the sky, then they're worse than I had thought previously."

"Alexius is your father," Magdalene's expression turned grim as she looked at Felix, "And you're turning against him? Why?"

"It's the same reason Dorian is working against him. Make no mistake, I love my father and my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What my father is doing is madness! If for nothing else, for his own sake, he needs to be stopped."

"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time, there's already a hole in the sky."

This was a lot for the Dalish mage to take in. It certainly sounded like madness alright. But the more important question was what to do about it.

"So, what do we do to stop him?"

"You know you're his target," Dorian explained, "Expecting the trap is the first step in making it an advantage. And...Alexius doesn't know I'm here. And for now, I intend to keep in that way. Whenever you are ready to deal with him though, I want to be there. So we shall be in touch."

Dorian began walking away, but not before he quickly gave some parting words to his friend.

"And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed."

Felix managed a weak smile.

"There are worse things than dying, Dorian."

Felix also made his farewells, warning Magdalene and the others to be careful. It would be a dangerous task to deal with Alexius and repair the damage he was doing. And so, with the two men from Tevinter gone, Magdalene found herself and her group to be the only ones in the Chantry, now ruined from the fighting and the presence of the rift.

Cullen approached the elf.

"I would also like to accompany you as well when you go to face Alexius, Herald. I know Seeker Pentaghast and I have similar skill sets, with her Status as a Seeker and my Templar training. But knowing about what's happening here..."

"I know you mostly gather information and rally soldiers in the field for Commander Samson. That is certainly an important role in the Inquisition."

"I know," He replied.

"But I certainly don't object to you helping us against Alexius, Captain. I would welcome your blade if you offered it."

"I do."

She took a deep breath, turning to her companions.

"We certainly have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

"As if this was ever supposed to be easy," Varric shook his head.

"If I were you, my dear, I would be cautious of both Felix and Dorian Pavus," Vivienne warned.

"True, but if we're dealing with time fuckery here, we don't exactly have many options."

"Well then," Magdalene interrupted the two of them, "It seems we better get make to Haven and start planning the attack as soon as possible."

"Agreed," said Cassandra.

The group filed out of the Chantry, quietly making their way out of Redcliffe before setting a course back to Haven. Cullen accompanied them for a time, but broke off as they approached, having to deal with some Inquisition business. However, he assured Magdalene that he would be back soon, and that he would be preparing as well for facing whatever Alexius might throw at them. None of them were quite sure how they were going to deal with the new magic though.

They had to be up to the task though, thought the elf. Even with all of her uncertainties, there was no room for them to get in the way. Not if they were facing so dire a situation as this. Time threatening to rip apart on top of the breach in the sky? As if they didn't have enough to deal with already.

It seemed as though the road was getting harder to tread. It was her hope though that they might not trip on the jagged stones that would come up along the way.

…


	3. A Turn in the Path

Chapter 3: A Turn in the Path

...

Magdalene suddenly felt a shiver race up her spine as the light faded and everything materialized into view again. What was it Alexius had done just then? Whatever it was, it certainly hadn't killed her. Not to her knowledge, anyway. One thing she knew for sure though was that she was now standing knee deep in freezing water and the room she was in now was considerably less well-lit than where she was before. Had they been teleported somewhere, or was it...no...

The time magic that Dorian had mentioned! The thought shocked her, but was it possible she was sent somewhere else in time?

"Herald..."

She heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Mistress Lavellan! Are you alright?"

She felt a nudge, and another familiar voice.

"Have you gotten your barrings yet?"

She shook her head, and looked behind her to see Dorian and Cullen, also standing in the pool of water in whatever dark room that was their surrounding now.

"He didn't just do what I think he did...did he?"

"I recognized that Talisman he used...I hate to say this but it's as bad as you think. He tried to use it to send us through time. But to when...I am not sure."

"Judging by the architecture, we could still be in Redcliffe Castle. So I doubt where is much of an issue."

"Oh, it still might be, Captain," Dorian replied, "But right now we have more important things to deal with, such as the greeting party that's arrived."

At that moment, two men appeared around a corner, dressed in the familiar white robes and metal masks that seemed to be the signature garb of the Venatori. They immediately stopped, one of them shouting that there were intruders in the basement. Magdalene readied her staff, anticipating that they had a fight on their hands. And she would be right. With two mages and a former Templar working together, however, it was easy to make quick work of the two Venatori.

A few flung spells and slashes of the sword, and they were swiftly cut down. And so, the three found themselves alone again in the half-flooded room. They all agreed it was not a good idea to stay there however, and decided the first thing they should do is start moving. But, if they were indeed still in Redcliffe Castle, and judging by who they first found, there would be more Venatori waiting for them. They kept their weapons out, anticipating whatever they might face in the floors above them.

"Irregardless of where we are," Cullen questioned Dorian, "I take it we need to find Alexius if we are to reverse whatever it is that happened to us?"

"Quite on the mark," Dorian replied, "We need to find him and use that amulet he had out when he sent us through time. If I'm right, what he used was am amulet he and I worked on together. It's through that amulet we were sent here in the first place."

The three climbed the stairs, as they progressed fighting more Venatori along the way. As they proceeded, passing through corridor after room after hallway, they noticed the state of the surroundings. Furniture was in disrepair, and none of the places they went into were particularly well-kept. A red glow came from the large, jagged rock structures jutting out of the walls.

"Red Lyrium," Cullen gritted his teeth, "It's everywhere around here."

"What did the Venatori do to this place?"

They ran through a large room and through another door, taking out a few more Venatori. A flight of stairs going downwards led them into another partially flooded area. They heard whispers, groans and sighs coming from the doors around them. Investigation into them revealed the answers to some of the questions that had been haunting them since their arrival.

What the group discovered in the various rooms were prison cells. But it was not this discovery that shocked them, but rather the people being held within those cells.

In one of each of the rooms, they discovered the other two of their comrades who were with them in the main hall before Alexius used the amulet. The first to be discovered praying to her Maker, was the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast. She was huddled in her cell, simply waiting for an end to come.

She looked up at them, aghast to see the three of them.

"You've... returned to us," she stood up, "Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?"

Magdalene looked into the Seeker's eyes, seeing a pair of reddened orbs looking back at her, an aura of red bleeding from her face. The Dalish mage could see plainly that the cell walls had red lyrium growing out of them.

"Cassandra!"

"Captain Cullen," she acknowledged him, shaking her head, "Lavellan...Maker forgive me! I failed you! I failed everyone! The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life!"

Magdalene took a deep breath. Being sent through time...if that's what happened, if the three of them suddenly vanished into thin air...that would certainly look like a death to most people. And if Cassandra was here...then this...could this be... the future?

"We didn't die Cassandra...what happened was..."

"I saw you there! The Magister obliterated you all with gesture!"

Dorian's brow furrowed.

"What happened was that Alexius sent us forward in time," he explained, "That's what's happening. We we sent to Redcliffe Castle in the future! All the more reason we need to find Alexius and get back to our own time."

Cassandra approached the bars, a look of hopeful desperation on her face.

"Go back in time? So you can change things so that none of this ever happens?"

Magdalene nodded.

"That's the plan. And we're going to make sure Alexius faces justice for his crimes."

Cassandra sighed.

"Alexius' master..."

She paused.

"After you vanished, none of us could stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene of Orlais was murdered...and the army that ravaged Thedas afterward...was a hoard of demons. Nothing could stop them...nothing."

"What matters is that we're going to get back and make sure none of that happens, I promise you, Cassandra," said Magdalene.

She opened the door to the cell. Cassandra came out, saying a word of prayer before offering her blade to help once more.

"Maker guide us all."

Varric was in one of the other cells not to far from Cassandra. The dwarf was his usual clever self, though the lyrium was slowly sucking the life out of him. He was more willing to believe the three of them were alive, asking them how they escaped and what they were doing there. They had to explain, of course, that they didn't escape, and that they were sent into the future. In either case, he was more than ready to help them take on Alexius.

They found others as well. Grand Enchanter Fiona was in one of the cells. However, she could not come to help, for the red lyrium that grew out of her kept her prisoner. However, she revealed that Alexius had been using the prisoners to grow red lyrium. To what end she did not know. But one thing was for certain. She regretted ever giving her allegiance to Alexius and putting the safety of the rebel mages in his hands.

After having explored the dungeons, the group decided to keep moving. After all, time was of the essence if they were to find Alexius. This future was a nightmare, Magdalene thought. And it was time to wake the world from it by undoing the events that had played out in her absence. She had always worried about how much of an impact she had on others since becoming the Herald of Andraste. What happened without her, this terrible future, was proof that she might have more influence than she thought. Or it could come to pass all the same. But, she wouldn't know that for sure unless then the three sent to the future, including herself, were sent back.

They climbed stairs that went high up into the castle, eventually coming across interrogations rooms. Bodies were strewn about, mangled and tortured. And all the while they could hear the stern voice of someone torturing another. They were not about to let that go unanswered. However, once they burst through the door, the one who was being tortured was the one who took down her captor.

The prisoner in question was the Inquisition's spymaster, Leliana. As with the others, she had thought the Herald and the others to be dead. She was caught by the Venatori during an infiltration of Castle Redcliffe and had been there ever since.

She joined the group, but was not in the mood to talk. Her actions said all that needed to be said, however. Her aim was true, and her focus was on the Venatori and getting the others to Alexius, that was what mattered the most.

Eventually they reached the courtyard, seeing for themselves just how horrifying this future was. The breach stretched entirely across the sky, the line between the Fade and the physical world now nonexistent. The world was bathed in the green glow of the beyond. Littering the courtyard were decaying bodies, strewn about in various postures and states.

Upon closer inspection, the armor they wore was strangely familiar.

"These people, they bear the mark of the Inquisition!"

"Yes, Herald," Cassandra explained, "The Inquisition tried to rescue those who were captured by the Venatori after you...vanished. The attempt failed, however, and most of the soldiers who took part in the attempt died or were captured."

Magdalene shook her head. She wasn't sure how much more of this place she could take. Even more fuel to find Alexius and get herself and her companions out of there. The group moved on to another room, only this time encountering a very large group of Venatori.

The Venatori inside easily fell victim to the group Magdalene and her companions had amassed. They were outnumbered, and even when suffering from corruption and torture, Magdalene's group took them down with skill. But, something was different about this room compared to the open areas of the courtyard and the hallways leading to it. No candles or torches provided light. No, only the red glow of corrupted lyrium provided sight as they fought their enemies. It bathed all in the color of blood, reaching until fading into a small ring of darkness encircling the door in which the group had entered.

After the Venatori fell, a voice came from the back of the room, hoarse, but loud.

"Is this your latest trick, Venatori...sent imposters..."

A series of coughs interrupted the speech of a familiar voice.

"No, I've been here too long. The damn lyrium must be fucking with me so bad that I now see the dead walking as when they lived."

"No, it can't be!"

Cullen sheathed his sword, following the voice to the back of the room, where a massive growth of red lyrium was jutting out, almost entirely covering the back wall. Ensnared in the monolith was a man, his armor rusted and broken, some of it was even missing. He had the beginning of a black cape, that were just tatters and bits of fur. His hair was nearly gone, save for a few small clumps still clinging to his sallow skin. Most telling however, were his eyes, the whites completely emblazoned with the red of the corrupted lyrium that also grew from his skin and held him in place as well as any steel might.

Those reddened eyes looked upon the Captain and a frown appeared on his face.

"Oh, but it is, Cullen. I've been in this shithole for so long...I'd just be boring you with the details..."

Magdalene approached behind Cullen before stopping in her tracks.

"...Commander Samson..."

Indeed, she recognized the Inquisition's Commander, even though his body was decrepit and slowly being consumed by the lyrium on the wall.

"The Herald...now this is one hell of a hallucination," he smirked.

"Samson," Cullen stepped forward, slightly kneeling so he was at eye level with the Commander.

"I know what lyrium does to a Templar...and we've both seen red lyrium can do much worse. But I am no illusion, and neither is the Herald."

Magdalene knelt down beside Cullen.

"The spell Alexius cast didn't kill us, it sent us forward in time. We're trying to find Alexius and reverse the spell so we can go back and prevent this future from happening."

Samson coughed again, a red glow briefly floating on the exhale of his breath.

"Sounds like bullshit. But, it's so hard to tell what's real anymore. And honestly, I don't think my mind can cook up a scenario as crazy as that," he said.

There was a pause as Samson went into another fit of coughing. Cullen started to search the wall for any weak point at which they could break the lyrium and perhaps free him.

"I gave my damnedest, you know? After we received the news that Alexius had killed you and Cullen, and taken the others prisoner. We tried to get them back."

"Samson, those Inquisition soldiers we saw dead in the courtyard..."

"Yes, Cullen, I sent them to their deaths here," Samson spat, "I knew full well Redcliffe castle's reputation for being unbreakable. But I said to damn it all and tried anyway. Someone had to do something about our men still there, and exact justice for those who were killed. Hell, maybe we'd even bloody find..."

More red, glowing powder escaped on his breath as he tried to pace himself.

"We were desperate for any leads that might help to seal the breach...and the rifts...with the Herald gone we were damn near willing to try anything."

"And so you assaulted the castle. If I may say so, Commander, the fact that we found dead soldiers inside tells me that you succeeded in breaching it."

Samson tried to laugh, but what came out was restrained, a mixture of wheezing and laughing.

"Yes, Lavellan. A lot of men died along the way, but we got inside. At that time, we had nothing to lose anymore. Even took out a slew of Venatori when we got in," he replied, "But in the end, we lost. They took me, tortured me. Killed every other man who was in the castle that day. Use their bodies for whatever foul magic they were trying and left them everywhere for scraps."

Samson shook his head.

"I know neither of you would approve of what I've done. I was so desperate, so blinded, and now everything is falling into ruin...and I can do nothing but watch and die along with the rest of this Maker-forsaken world... being consumed by lyrium no less."

Cullen closed his eyes.

"Samson..."

"You should have been the one they put in charge, Cullen! You were the better leader, the one who was fair and level-headed..."

Samson gnashed his teeth.

"Choosing ME to lead was a mistake."

Cullen locked eyes with the Commander.

"I don't believe that, Samson, and neither should you," he said firmly, "You were by my side while Kirkwall was in chaos. We rallied the Templars TOGHETHER."

Samson averted his gaze.

"Unlike me, you know better than anyone what it means for a Templar to fall from grace. But you didn't stay there. You came back."

Samson smiled.

"I might have fallen farther into that pit if you and Hawke hadn't insisted on pulling me out. You both decided to invest your time into someone like me. To be my friends...and it was that undeserved friendship that brought me so far. Through rejoining the Templars...to everything falling apart...to trying to put it all back together in the Inquisition."

He turned his gaze to Magdalene.

"Listen, Herald, whether you're real or the result of the lyrium finally getting to me, let me say this," he told her, "You and the Inquisition always have my blade. I would help you if I could but..."

Another coughing fit seized him.

"...There is barely anything left of me anymore. I've no strength to fight off... break from my restraints...I simply wait here for my death. If all this is real...just leave me here to my fate. If all of this is to be erased...then fuck it...my suffering won't matter anyway...it will all disappear."

Cullen grimaced.

"Samson, I can't let you endure like this!"

Samson narrowed his eyes.

"Don't have the weight of putting a sword through my gut on your mind, Captain. Don't add another nightmare to the ones you have to put up with already."

He looked back up to the Captain with a determined expression.

"That's an order."

Cullen stood up. He did not want to follow it, but there was little else he could do but honor Samson's request. He bowed his head, putting his hand to his chest.

"As you ...command."

Magdalene watched as Samson lowered his gaze and nodded, satisfied.

"Go then, find Alexius, and don't waste one more bloody second here with me. After all, if this is all undone...none of what's left of me will matter."

Cullen began walking away, the others waiting for him at the door leading back to the rest of the castle. Magdalene looked back, not content to simply leave him to his misery.

"For what it's worth, Samson, you do matter. What you do, what you did, matters. You did what you could as Commander. And have no doubt you will be one of the best men in the Inquisition when we set everything right. You do not give yourself enough credit," she said. Having let the words escape her, she was satisfied and ready to fix this terrible mess as she had set out to do. His response to her last comments to him were barely a whisper, a sound she did not hear as footsteps started to drown him out, and the door shut him in with nothing but darkness and the red glow that became his only light.

"As I recall, Herald, you gave yourself little credit as well. Perhaps that it is something we both share."

It was after this that Magdalene and her companions finally came upon the door to where Alexius had shut himself up. It required more fighting and a bit of investigation to unlock the door. But everyone was oh so eager to lay their hands on the magister, to see that justice was done. But the man they came upon was not quite the plotting villain that many had expected.

Alexius was broken, his visage that of someone ruined. He turned his back to the group and bowed his head.

"I knew that you would come for me one day. I didn't know when or how...But I knew that I hadn't destroyed you...my final failure."

Magdalene stepped forward, her rage, her horror at everything she had seen in this terrible future influencing her every word.

"HOW could you do this Alexius? All the people you've tortured, all the people that were killed! What was it all for?"

Dorian shook his head.

"Was it worth it Alexius, everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

Alexius furrowed his brow, gesturing to them.

"It was for my country, my son...It doesn't matter now. All that's left is to wait for the end."

Magdalene began approaching him. She was at her wits end in this place.

"It does matter, Alexius! I will undo this!"

"How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone," the magister retorted, "All that I fought for and betrayed? And this is what I have wrought. Ruin and death- the Elder One comes- for us all."

At that moment, the Spymaster emerged from the shadows. Leliana drew her dagger, grabbing the man at the magister's side, holding a knife to his dried throat. He looked like practically a walking corpse, and yet...where had Magdalene seen those robes before?

"Felix!," cried Alexius.

The realization hit Dorian hard, almost causing him to step back is repulsion.

"That...that's Felix? Maker's breath Alexius! What have you done to him?"

"He's my only son, Dorian! He would have died if I hadn't tried to save him!"

He turned to Leliana, who still held him captive.

"Please, let him go! ...I'll do anything you ask."

Magdalene looked back at the shell of a man that was once Felix. She remembered everyone she saw here...Cassandra, Varric, Samson, Fiona...and now Felix. How could he say that he had been saved? He was a dead man walking!

"You didn't save him, Alexius," she turned her head downwards, "Nobody should live like that."

At that moment, Leliana slit Felix's throat, his body falling lifeless to the ground.

"No..."

Alexius slammed his staff on the ground, causing a magical shock-wave that knocked Leliana off of her feet.

"NOOOO!"

This spurred the fight that everyone had been preparing for. It was a fit of rage, one final outburst from Alexius. It was a group of six against one, but the magister proved to be quite the opponent, even his emotionally ravaged state. Sparks flew in all directions, blood was spilled, but being so close to the end now, all anyone could think about was putting an end to this.

The killing blow was delivered in a ball of fire and lightening, burning away what little was left of the magister after his will was diminished. The amulet was taken from him, and with it Dorian began preparing the ritual for the trip back to their own time. However, the pressure had not let up. The fight attracted outside attention. And so, Leliana, Cassandra, and Varric volunteered to stand outside the door and guard the room until the other three could step through the portal back to their time.

Magdalene shook her head.

"You'll be killed if you do this. Please... enough people have died here already."

"You saw how Felix was, Herald. You said it yourself that nobody should live like that," Cassandra replied.

"Look at us," Leliana continued, "We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes. Now go! You will have as much time as I have arrows."

And so they defended them with their lives. Each of them was cut down in their last stand. But it was enough. It was horrible, but enough. Dorian kept her in place, eager to see the spell went through.

"Don't move. If you do, we all die!"

With those words, the ones that Leliana spoke echoed in her mind.

 _The only way we live is if this day never comes._

As the vortex of green light that Dorian created swallowed the three of them, those words repeated over and over again in Magdalene's mind.

She promised to herself she would never let this be the reality of her world. This day would indeed never come; it would only exist as little more than a nightmare.

...

It was good to be see the sky again. Even if the breach was still up there. It had consumed all of the horizon back in the dark future, bathing everything in green and twisting the world of the living to match the Fade. The crunch of snow and the bustle of Inquisition soldiers was actually something reassuring now. None of what happened in the dark future had come to pass. And if Magdalene had her way, it never would. But she might have to face whoever this Elder One was to make sure of that. Let him come, she thought. The Herald had already brought the mages under the Inquisition's banner, and more would follow.

It was the first moment of peace she had since arriving back in Haven. While everyone was pleased that she returned safely, the advisors of the Inquisition were quick to scold her over her decision regarding their new recruits. The Spymaster was especially cutting in her response to conscripting the mages into the Inquisition rather than accepting them as free allies. Josephine and Samson could see the benefits of this arrangement, though as the Diplomat pointed out, while this was in line with popular opinion, it could have its own negative ramifications.

Magdalene believed in correcting the abuse of the Circle of Magi. Creators knew how many horror stories she heard from her Keeper, other clans, and travelers on the road about the Circles and the Templars. But the rebel mages seized a town from its people and pushed them out of their homes, only to throw themselves at the feet of a Tevinter magister. If there was one thing the Dalish and the Chantry had in common, it was their distrust of those from the Imperium. Fighting for freedom or no, the mages did an injustice to the people of Redcliffe. This was the punishment they would serve for it, and it they wanted to prove to the world they could handle themselves, they would earn through their penance.

Speaking of proving themselves, there was one man from Tevinter who showed he could be trusted. Dorian Pavus had aided the Inquisition alongside his friend Felix, and even fought with her through the miserable reality they were thrown into. They both had put each other's lives on the line for one another, and he stood up to his old teacher in order to fight for what he believed in. Magdalene and the Inquisition owed him a great debt, it seemed only natural that he came to join the cause after all was said and done.

Captain Cullen also wanted to join the Herald, though he was already a member of the Inquisition. But after working together, he felt he could make a greater difference working more closely with her and the other people she had helped to recruit. And so, the Captain had stepped from being an agent of Samson to a member of the Herald's inner circle, eager to come on whatever missions in which the Herald might request his help.

And the revelation came to her.

She did it. Magdalene had managed to bring the mages to the side of the Inquisition. She escaped a horrible nightmare of a future. She recruited many people into the Inquisition. Above all, the Inquisition had everything it needed to close the breach. She made decisions, and people listened to her. They honored those decisions, even if they disagreed.

But, creators above. She did it. She did all of it.

"A word, Lavellan?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Commander Samson's voice behind her.

"Oh Commander," she said, turning towards him, "Of course, what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you more about the dark future you saw...if you would allow it."

"As I said before, the breach had consumed everything, and Alexius was supposedly serving someone known as the Elder One," she said.

"Yes, I remember," he nodded, "But you mentioned that you also met other people in that future. Varric and Cassandra were prisoners of the Venatori... as well as our Spymaster, Leliana."

Magdalene felt a lump forming in her throat. Please don't ask her to tell him about meeting him in that place. She could still clearly see that grizzly scene, of him slowly being consumed by the lyrium, broken and defeated.

"It must have been terrible to see them in that state...tortured and corrupted by red lyrium," he continued.

"It was one of the most horrible things I have ever born witness to in my life."

He nodded again, solemnly.

"I wanted to say, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said, "I've seen what red lyrium does to people first hand. It might be possible we'll see it more if...no...when we have to deal with these Venatori again."

Magdalene sighed.

"I know. But we have to make sure we stop them wherever we can."

He smirked.

"As if we would do anything less."

He paused for a moment.

"It's painful, but let whatever you saw serve as a reminder for what the Inquisition is here for. What you're here for," he told her, "We aren't just here to close the breach. We need to stop these people. We need to help those who have suffered because of all of this. We need to prevent more suffering if we can."

A thought occurred to the elf at that moment.

"Ever since I joined the inquisition, I've questioned my competence as to the responsibilities that were dropped upon me. I didn't know if I had what it took to be the so-called 'Herald of Andraste'. I wondered if I could really save anybody."

She turned away, looking at the breach swirling in the sky.

"But I met someone in that dark future. And I learned that there are people like me in all of this...unsure of themselves...convinced of their failure."

Samson raised an eyebrow, unsure of the point she was making.

"It gives me some comfort to know that, I guess. To know I am not alone in this. But, at the same time...I feel so much stronger than I was before."

A short laugh escaped Samson.

"I suppose that would make sense, having gone through all of that. I won't lie though when I say a lesser person might have been broken by that."

"That's the thing, Commander," she explained, "I thought I was one of those lesser people. I didn't believe in myself. I...didn't give myself credit. But, I survived. And now the mages are going to help us to close the breach. I...can't help but feel that means I am capable. At least, to some extent. Perhaps I will indeed help pave the way to a brighter future...even after the breach is sealed."

Samson turned around, though she caught his approving expression.

"You'll need that confidence in the coming days, Lavellan," he said, "It will be good for yourself and for the others in the Inquisition."

"I hope so," she replied.

"Now, I should probably go back to the training grounds. Maker bloody knows those soldiers need a firm hand."

As he started to walk away, Magdalene called to him.

"I also hope you have confidence in yourself as well, Commander. Your soldiers and a lot of other people in the Inquisition look up to you as well."

He looked back for a moment, his expression shifted to something somewhat puzzled.

"I..."

He looked away.

"Of course, Herald."

He departed, his cloak billowing behind him as he disappeared behind Haven's gates. The Dalish mage took a deep breath, taking in the peace of the her surroundings once more.

Up ahead she noticed a path veering off the north. She couldn't recall if she had ever walked along that one before. But it looked particularly inviting, the road twisting in and around the lake just outside the settlement, bathed in the sunlight reflecting off of the falling snow.

A brighter road certainly seemed an ideal path to walk.


End file.
